Soap Box Preacher
by Grevola
Summary: !!!YAOI Semi rant. The G-boys run into a homo-phobic street cornere preacher. YAOI!!!


Warning: This fic is partially a stress relief for me. I labeled it clearly YAOI for a reason. First of all 3+4 are an established couple and their are hints of 1+2. But my main reason is it has to do with those preachers who stand on street corners and condemn homosexuals and bisexuals. I'm bi myself and it pisses me off. The result? This fic. If you don't like priests getting chewed out by teenagers, I would suggest skipping this fic and reading one of my less controversial fics. Also, this fic is Wu Fei friendly, so if you can't take it bugger off.  
  
  
  
Street Corner Harassment  
  
One fine sunny day found the five Gundam pilots walking down the sidewalk in the heart of a large city. They were passing their time looking in shop windows and admiring the 20th century architecture that adorned many of the older buildings. Duo was chatting animatedly at Heero and Trowa, trying to draw them into a conversation.  
  
They were headed toward the Museum of History that promised to have something interesting for all of them. There was an exhibit on Ancient China and Wu Fei had promised to answer all of their questions. Quatre was excited to see the Ottoman Turk exhibit that had manuscripts over eight hundred years old. Duo wanted to see the exhibit on late 20th century music. The attached art gallery attracted Trowa, a closest painter himself. It promised to be a wonderful afternoon.  
  
They were passing a church about three blocks from the Museum when they saw a priest standing on a soap box, yelling a two girls holding hands. "...you are going to Hell! Heathens!! Only by stopping your corrupt practices can you be saved. You're sexuality is sick and wrong, you are agents of Satan..." He continued on in the same vain for a while.  
  
As soon as Heero caught on to what was being said, he grabbed onto Duo to keep him from doing something rash. If there was one thing the braided boy couldn't stand, it was pushy clergy.  
  
"Let me go, Heero." He hissed, "That guy needs to be shown a lesson."  
  
"Calm down." Heero said, his own eyes narrowed in anger, "violence won't prove anything."  
  
Duo stood rigged for a moment before he grabbed Heero's hand in his own, "Then just play along, ok?"  
  
Heero nodded and followed him. The other three in their group were equity enraged. Trowa put a protective arm around Quatre and they joined the growing circle of people listening to the clergyman. Wu Fei muttered something under his breath about free speech not being an excuse for harassment and followed.  
  
"See here!" The man said when Duo and Heero arrived simulntainously to Quatre and Trowa, "More heathens! They come out of the wood work like roaches! He devils, all of them! Head my warnings good people, nothing good will ever come of these beings!!"  
  
"It is people like you" Trowa said in a deadly calm voice, "that make me question my faith."  
  
"Faith?!" The man barked, "How can you have faith in anything?! You are devil spawn, you are cretins, you are.."  
  
"Catholic." Trowa cut in, which seemed to shut the clergyman down rather quickly.  
  
"How dare you! Claiming faith when you have none. That is nearly as bad a posing as a priest." The man said, pointing a accusing finger at Duo.  
  
"Hey, I never tried to teach anybody faith, buddy. And as for burning in hell... Well I suppose if I believed in it then it would be more likely, wouldn't it?"  
  
"A non believer! You condemn yourself to the deepest of the nine Hells!"  
  
"That's right buddy, I don't believe in God, I've never seen a miracle. I have seen Hell on Earth, though, so it's hard for me to believe that there's any sort of afterlife. Believe me, my sexuality has nothing to do with fearing for my soul."  
  
The priest spluttered for a moment before Wu Fei began his piece. "I am not a follower of your beliefs, but I don't recall anyone ever saying that harassment is an appropriate method acquiring followers. And I also doubt that it is appropriate for a mortal to interpret the workings of a divine being, so where do you get your authority to tell people what will and will not damn them?"  
  
"Besides," One of the girls said, now standing with one hand on her hip, "Who said that I was a homosexual? I just happen to be happy. Just incase you've forgotten that's synonymous to gay."  
  
"I agree with this guy," The other girl said, waving her hand at Wu Fei, "I don't think your homophobia should have anything to do with my religion. Maybe you'd better rethink you're position before you start telling people what to do. I wouldn't ever pretend to understand the workings of God, that would be rather pretensions, don't you think?"  
  
At this point the gathered crowd began yelling at the clergyman to step down and "Leave the kids alone!" The prist stood their stunned for a long moment before he slowly stepped off of his soap box and retreated into the church. The crowed quickly dispersed, leaving the seven teens in a group on the corner.  
  
"Thanks for speaking up, Sam would have gone into a rant if you hadn't beaten her to it." The second girl to speak, who had curly brownish hair, said to Trowa.  
  
"Guys like that piss me off." Sam said, shoving her black hair behind her shoulder. "Glad you all feel the same."  
  
"No prob. You two live around here?" Duo asked.  
  
"Yeah, I work there, if you can believe it. This isn't the first time that he's yelled at me publicly either." The brunette said, glaring at the church door.  
  
"I think some introductions are in order," Quatre said, "I'm Quatre, this is Duo with the braid. Trowa is my boyfriend. That's Heero, and this is Wu Fei."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, I'm Sarah, but call me Sam. This is Hollie, nice to meet you." Sam said, smiling at the guys.  
  
"Yeah, nice to meet you. You guys new around here?" Hollie asked.  
  
"Yes, we're sightseeing for the day." Quatre replied.  
  
"Really? Where were you headed?" Sam asked.  
  
"To the History Museum." Wu Fei answered.  
  
"Oh, you'll love it! The exhibits are great, especially... All of them!" Hollie said, jumping up and down.  
  
"You are starting to remind me of Anne." Sam said in a warning tone.  
  
"Sorry, but you know how excited I get!" Hollie laughed. "I love that place, but I rarely get to go. That's what I get hanging out with uncultured Anime freaks."  
  
"And I suppose you're a cultured Anime freak?" Sam said.  
  
"More or less. Any way, we shouldn't keep you much longer. I recommend the exhibit that's visiting. It's about the evolution of weaponry, right up to the Gundams! Either way, have fun!" Hollie said with a wave as she and Sam began to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, play it cool. Oh and preacher boy? You can let go of the statue's hand now." Sam called over her shoulder before she rounded a corner.  
  
Duo glanced down and sure enough he had been holding Heero's hand the entire time. Embarrassed he dropped it and looked at the ground, where he saw a wallet. "Some one must have dropped this." He said absently opening it and checking for ID.  
  
Inside were five visitors passes to the Museum and a note, "Thanks for the help, our treat. ~H&S" Duo read the note and then ran around the corner, hopping to catch the two girls in time to thank them, but the long block was deserted.  
  
"What's wrong?" Wu Fei asked, joining him.  
  
"N... Nothing..." Duo said turning to go show the tickets to his friends, stepping around the corner.  
  
"All right, you've freaked him out. Now you can get lost." Wu Fei said, smirking as two girls stumbled out of a doorway.  
  
"See ya 'round, man." Sam said with a wave.  
  
"Latter." Hollie called following her friend down the street till they were well and truly out of sight.  
  
"Come on, let's go Wu-man!" Duo called.  
  
"Don't call me that, Maxwell!" Wu Fei yelled at his friend as he joined the group headed to the Museum.  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
Author's note: Well that's it. I'm writing an alternate version where they join the girls and their friends at the museum, but that's for another day. If you didn't guess Sam and Hollie are real people who I actually know. Both of them share my strong dislike for corner, or soap box preachers who tell us how to live our lives. If you're going to flame, feel free. This fic is supposed to be provocative. 


End file.
